freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-138.130.247.16-20141114062503
Okay, it's most likely that the game is a prequel. I'm not denying that. It's a shame though. Um, I ''did ''write a plausible theory for FNaF 2 being a sequel, so here you go... SPOILER ALERT The original owner of the Fredbear Family Diner is most likely the murderer, and a paedophile. He probably has died, since no one can get a hold of him. He steals and kills kids from the diner when he knows there is a party. The marionette is the first child he killed (the sad child in Give Cake To The Children) and the marionette is the one that took the souls of the others that were murdered and placed them in the suits, hoping that they could help each other find peace. The marionette likes music as it reminds him of his innocence, and he is soothed by it. When he isn't he gets anguished, and looks for relief lying with the guard. He can see past the mask because of his experience. The original Owner doesn't like him because the marionette knows what he's done. This is why the marionette leads you to Parts and Service in the Chase death game. The animatronics and others with the children inside them are looking for the security guard's help, for justice and finally rest. But they are just children after all. They have an aversion to adults and they possess a certain desperation. They can't control themselves so they stuff the guards into suits to express how they feel, and accidentally kill them. Foxy is so desperate for help that he most often runs down the hallway. Foxy is desperate, and Phone Guy's favourite, because he has been through the most pain, and continues to feel pain while his soul roams. That's why he runs, why he caused the bite (wanted empathy/relief) and why his counterpart is made to be abused, because the original Owner is sadistic. This is also why the old animatronics have recently been so degraded. Phone Guy, on his last night in FNaF, was possessed by the original Owner. He didn't die, but his body is possessed, this is why we see him in the starting screen looking at the animatronics with children's voices in the background. The Owner possesses people by playing them the Toreador March, as seen on the various posters. That was how the originally innocent Phone Guy was possessed, and also explains why the kids dismantle the Mangle; the Mangle is Foxy's soul in there, and the Owner wants to torture him further, so he compels kids by playing them music. Phone Guy is now fighting against the soul of the Owner, hence why parts of his personality are there but he has now been forced to sing the praises of the company and represent it according to the wishes of the Owner, and this is also how he knows about the characteristics of the animatronics. During nights 4, 5 and 6, and during day 4, the Owner forces Phone Guy to dress as Golden Freddy and murder more children. This is why the new place was built, the Owner wanted more children to kill. Phone Guy struggles to send the place into lockdown, and the Owner does damage control by killing all previous guards (hence no one allowed in or out especially previous employees). It is finished on the day seven, where Phone Guy tells Jeremy that he will be coming to work the night shift. This means that he is essentially going to kill himself as penance, and to get rid of the Owner's soul. He can't take it any longer. As an additional note, a plausible reason for the paycheck of Jeremy Fitzgerald being dated 1987 is due to the fact that the Owner's soul is probably still accustomed to 1987, so Phone Guy might have made a mistake in filling out the sheet as a result. There's my rant. I've been working on it for a couple days. Shame it’s a prequel, isn’t it?